


Omega

by Morgensterin



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 - Fandom, Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Angst, Cerberus - Freeform, Coincidences, Danger, Death, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Escape, F/M, Fate, Freedom, Friendship/Love, Gen, Homicide, Human Experimentation, Humiliation, Isolation, Loneliness, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Murder, N7, Other, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Trapped, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgensterin/pseuds/Morgensterin





	1. Without emotions

_Omega – capital of Terminus systems, center of moral decay and natural habitat to devolved sociopaths, natural born killers. Mercenary groups and gangs, made of lunatics and freaks, are waylaying at every corner and none of innocent souls can avoid them. Those who try to oppose them end up dead quickly, unless they have someone to protect them. Their own guardian spirit, an Archangel who watches over them as a shepherd looking after his flocks. But not everyone is so lucky..._

* * *

2185, April – on Earth it is the most beautiful time in the year. Nature awakens, but not on Omega. Melanie knew that this place was bad, but she couldn't even imagine how it really looked like. For her it was much worse than Bangladesh' slums in XXI century, where people were dying because of lack of medical supplies. Here people were dying in their urines and excrements because they choose to live like a human trash, because that was their own will. In every corner she beheld junkies fighting tooth and nail for some rubbish they could exchange for red sun.

Melanie covered her thick hair with worn-out hood found a few weeks ago on Illium. She moved forward trying not to engage anybody. But no matter how much shabby her attire was, she'd be never shabby enough on Omega. She was just too pretty, too graceful for this place and not for the first time she thought of  her desirabilities as faults.

She went through the docking bay and saw an enormous hall, vibrant cultural and social centre. She wouldn't admit, but she was fascinated with huge LED sign “AFTERLIFE” in the middle of the hall, showing the way to probably the biggest club on asteroid.

She looked upon it, slowly walking straight ahead to queue leading to the door of the clubhouse. Melanie was so mesmerized with turpist beauty of this place that she didn't notice a man in a haste who bumped into her. They both fell to the ground.

> \- I'm so sorry, this is my fault. I didn't mean to... I'm… - she tried to apologise when their eyes met. Time slowed down for a moment and girl felt his vigilant stare tearing her apart, seeping deep into her heart, revealing her most hidden feelings and fears. - I'm sorry… - she ended silently.

They stood up quickly and Melanie brushed her cape of dust. She turned around to look at the debonair stranger. Despite there was no crowd she couldn't find him, like he’d simply vanish. She put hood on head so her face was hardly visible and made for a walk through the station.

For next few hours she was wandering around the streets without any purpose. It was the first time since last two years she couldn’t gather her thoughts on how to settle in. Sur’kesh, Thessia, even Palaven weren’t such inimical places. It was easy to find someone kind, always ready to help newcomers, but here she was alone like never before. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.

> \- Human! You came in wrong place! Pay or die! - an armed to teeth vorcha stammered, surrounded with his equally nasty companions.
> 
> \- Oh, that’s your territory? I didn’t know, I will…
> 
> \- Credits!
> 
> \- I have no credits! Listen, I can give you my omni-tool. And this ring… - girl stuttered. She tried to negotiate as long as possible, but she knew she had no time to escape.
> 
> \- Lie! Humans always lie!
> 
> \- That’s all I’ve got, I swear!

Girl tried to explain herself but she felt that she had to batten down the hatches and knew that they didn’t want to let her off the hook. Melanie had to play it by ear. As quick as possible. She threw her shiny ring on the ground and cleared out.

Melanie ran as fast as she could though the ruined district, when suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her in a narrow, sleazy alley. A man held her tightly and gagged her with one hand. She tried to scream and escape but the more she struggled the more his grip got stronger.

> \- Shhh! I’m not gonna hurt you! - he whispered. - Calm down!

The girl listened to him and for a couple of moments they stood in stillness waiting for the vorcha to come out, but none of them appeared.

> -  _Lort_...We may have a lucky strike or just the opposite. - stranger sworn slowly releasing Melanie.
> 
> \- What do you mean? - girl whispered shakily.
> 
> \- Vorcha may not be smart but it’s Blood Pack’s district. They know this territory like the back of their hand. We cannot stay here any longer. Come. - man tried to grab her, but she stepped aside.
> 
> \- Why should I trust you?
> 
> \- Cause you have no choice. - he said reaching out his hand.

The man was so confident, that made Melanie think it was a trap, but he was right. He was her only hope to get safely out of this trouble. She took a chance and agreed to his offer.

Although they were hiding in a shadow she saw a familiar gleam in his eyes. She recognized that he was that one she bumped at just after her arrival. She didn’t think they would meet again, and yet he was there, offering his help. Like it would be some kind of unnatural might that was pushing them towards each other.

As soon as they left the alley the bullets started to chase them. In the nick of time they hid behind some busted wall.

> \- Can you shoot? - man asked frightened Melanie.
> 
> \- No, I’ve never held a gun before.
> 
> \- So it’s about time. First lesson, get your target and pull the trigger. - he replied while putting in her hands heavy pistol. She didn’t even have opportunity to peep out while the bullets were flying again. - Second lesson, try not to get targeted! Nevermind, give it back! _For helvede!_ \- A grenade fell between them and Mel, on the spur of the moment, grasped it and threw it back. Few seconds later they’d had been blown up like those vorcha. - Quick! Before more of them come!

They fled fast, slipping by among destroyed buildings, looking for a hideout where they could figure out their way to escape from an enraged gang.

Suddenly a lusty roar of charging krogan and vorcha’s screams reached their ears. They saw a small avenue nearby, but everything got worse when it turned out that one of the Blood Pack had a rocket launcher. For now their only goal was to get  to that crossroad before their attackers would make an use of the weapon. They quickly made a run for it, but Melanie tripped over rubble. Surroundings went blurry and quiet.

She woke up covered with dust, in a strong, but gentle embrace. It was so silent that she could hear her heartbeat.

> \- Are you alright? - man whispered into her ear.
> 
> \- I don’t know. What happened?
> 
> \- You fell. I grabbed you and few seconds later a rocket hit the building behind us.
> 
> \- Are they gone?
> 
> \- They didn’t come close, I assume they think we are dead.
> 
> \- You save me twice this day. I owe you life.
> 
> \- My pleasure…
> 
> \- Why do you help me? - she asked and all sank into silence once again.
> 
> \- I don’t know… Can you move? We may have a little time to escape until someone appears. - he replied brushing himself of dust - I know the shortcut to Gozu District. Than we will…
> 
> \- You’re wounded! You need to b…
> 
> \- That’s nothing serious.
> 
> \- I see shrapnel in your flank! Let me take a look at this!
> 
> \- First we got to find a safer place, unless you want to get some shrapnel in your body! Move faster!

They were flashing by ruined alleys. Sometimes they had to climb on some walls or leap down on debris. Melanie saw how her saviour is getting worse. Still, he didn’t want to show any signs of weakness.

> -So… What makes such a pretty girl to visit a place like this? Aren’t you afraid of aliens, are you?
> 
> \- The worst thing aliens can do to me is to kill me. Our kind is much more creative in that respect.
> 
> \- I suppose you’re right…
> 
> \- My turn. What makes N7 soldier to visit a place like this? Aren’t you deserter, are you?
> 
> \- What makes you think I am N7?
> 
> \- Your combat skills. I also saw your tattoo on the wrist. Or is that just a lame tattoo, that you did as a teenager, because you were fascinated with those special space forces?
> 
> \- How can you kn… - he sighed -  Oh, we’re here. Come inside.

When he barely opened the door to small and tatty flat, he fell from exhaustion. Mel tried to help him stand up but he rejected her help. Instead he crawled to a raddled mattress lying in the corner of the opposite wall.

> \- Have you got any alcohol? - she asked nervously, knowing she had to act fast to help him. She took of her cape, ripped of sleeve of  shirt and wetted it with water from a tap.
> 
> \- Upper locker... Not this. That one, closer to door… Top shelf…
> 
> \- I got it. What’s your name? - Mel found a  moonshine with which she cleared her hands.
> 
> \- Tobias…
> 
> \- So, Tobias, I’m Melanie... Take off your clothes. I have to clear the wound before I remove that shrapnel, ok? _Scheiße_ … I didn’t think it will be that bad. Nevermind, here we go… - she tried to pull out the metal tile, but man yelled in terrible pain. - Don’t move! I know, that this shit hurts as fuck, but wriggling around you don’t help neither me nor yourself! You have to bear it, I believe in you! Just a bit longer!... I’m done! Worst part is over, now I have to stitch you… - she reached to utility belt perched on her right thigh and brought out a needle and thread.
> 
> \- Are you going to clear it? I mean… My wound, with alcohol… Like in the movies...
> 
> \- No, you sick _Fickfehler_! I have medi-gel! But I can put a fabric between your teeth. - she ripped of her second sleeve. - Like in the movies.
> 
> \- No liquor? - he asked with hope.
> 
> \- No liquor. It would dilute your blood and it would be hard to plug eventual haemorrhage.
> 
> \- That’s a pity…  By the way, calling somebody names in language they don’t understand is… Argh! Give me that damn fabric! 

Tobias tried not to squirm but the pain was overwhelming. Was it because of the stitching without anesthetic or shock after removing the shrapnel? He didn’t know, but just after the pain started to fade he was slowly falling asleep. The last thing he saw were beautiful blue eyes sated with comparison.

> \- You’re my guardian angel… - he whispered while dropping off. 


	2. Illusion

He woke up covered in sweat. He couldn’t remind what happened and the room in which he lied wasn’t resembling the place he knew. Everything seemed to be oddly clean, like in hospital, except the characteristic smell of disinfectant. He started to go crazy, but he didn’t want to show any sign of panic on no account.

> \- Where am I?  
> \- The same place you were before, but… It’s more tidy now. I only didn’t change the sheet. You’ve been sleeping for two days. In that time I bought some food and medical supplies. You don’t even realize how many times I had to change your cold compress. But you woke up, that’s a good sign. Here, let me change your bandage. But before that, I need to give you an anti-inflammatory stuff… - she reached out earlier prepared syringe.  
> \- You’re one of them! Who sent you, huh?! What’s his name?! Say it! - he tackled her and twisted her arm when she bent to do an injection.  
> \- What the fuck you’re talking about?!  
> \- Stop playing games, Cerberus’ bitch! I know you want your guinea pig back, but I’d rather die! - he threatened her by busting a syringe to her neck.  
> \- I’m not with Cerberus, you fucking idiot! If I were, why would I help you?!  
> \- Shut up! Why did you come after me?!  
> \- I didn’t! I’m not one of them, you douchebag!  
> \- Why should I believe you?!  
> \- Cause I have something  they want back!  
> \- And now you’re going to tell me, that you’re running from them for years, huh?!  
> \- Yes! And when they find me, IF they find me - things they’ll do to me will be much more worse than you can even imagine! And stop flinging cause your stitches are breaking and I’ll have to fix you again! Let me do this fucking injection unless you want to die, you moron!

Tobias unwillingly released the girl. He didn’t want to, but her reasons were too accurate to cut them dead. She gave him medicines and changed the bandages as gently as she could, trying not to do any sudden or unexpected moves.

 

> \- As I thought. The stitches are indeed broken. I need to do them once more. Fortunately, now I have a proper surgery thread instead of clothing one. Your wound should mend better. I’ll also give you some anesthetic.  
> \- I’d rather you not to inject anything more into my body. I’ll handle it as before.  
> \- Such a big, strong guy is afraid of needles?… I promise, I mean no harm. You can look, what I’m doing. Don’t look at me like I’d be going to kill you. Let me help you… Please?  
> \- Ok, fine. Do what you must. But I don’t want to see it.  
> \- As you wish.

While Melanie was replacing old stitches with new ones, Tobias thought about past few months, fighting with his memories. He tried to think about days before he joined the Alliance as always when he was falling asleep. But that day it was harder than usual.

From time to time he glanced at Mel who was working to put him together. She looked really concerned with his health. This view was much more pleasant than he wanted to admit. For a moment he felt like this situation was some kind of fate. Wound as a punishment for sins in previous life. And Melanie as his guardian spirit. He was slowly falling asleep, fulfilled with blissful, but weird peace.

> \- Ygh… How long I was sleeping this time? A week or more?  
>  \- No, just about three or four hours. I fixed your hoodie. And T-shirt. Horde would be proud of that holey clothing, but… you’re not an orc.  
>  \- I see what you did there. - Tobias smiled flirty. - That trick with grenade… Back in Kenzo District… I liked it. It was hazardous and extremely irresponsible, but I liked it. Where did you learn that?  
>  \- Does this information make you easier to kill me?  
>  \- That’s curiosity. Sorry that I tackled you, it was…  
>  \- Don’t account for yourself. I saw the scars. I can only imagine what horrible things those Cerberus bastards did to you. I’m so steamed because of them, that I want to know everything they made, only to make myself more and more pissed off. I am fucking nosey about what they did to you, but I won’t ask about it…  
>  \- You already did.  
>  \- Oh… Yes. Right, that was… inappropriate. I guess you’re mad at me now and I don’t blame you, cause I shouldn’t ask that, and you’re right and…  
>  \- Hey, calm down... No one will attack you. I’m not even able to walk.  
>  \- You asked about granade... - Melanie sighed. - Last week I was in Skyllian Verge. One batarian tried to do the same, but he was to slow. Lucky me. I am surprised that you, as a soldier, didn’t see such “trick” before. Or… You’re not a soldier? Oh, gosh… what am I saying…  
>  \- Don’t mind it, just continue…  
>  \- Right… Back to that batarian; he held the launcher flipside and grenade fell under his feet. And blew up while he was still holding it in hand. How someone can be that stupid?  
>  \- Why are you so confused? Are you scared of me?.  
>  \- Yes? No! I’m not! I mean, I’m not confused nor scared… or maybe a little. - Melanie sighed - Oh… There’s just a lot of things to do. Are you hungry? I’m not a good cook, but I’ve never poisoned anyone. Yet. Or maybe something to drink? I don’t see any…  
>  \- You’re playing with your hands and talking double Dutch.  
>  \- I’m half German. - she replied briefly and Tobias laugh out loud. - Oh! Oh, you mean that I talk nonsense. That… makes sense.  
>  \- Chill… I won’t attack you again. Above all you’re helping me even if you don’t have to. No, don’t do that. - he tried to get out of bed. - I have to stand up on my own. I can make it. And you? When was the last time you slept?  
>  \- A took a few naps.  
>  \- You have dark rings around eyes. You should get some rest.  
>  \- I’m not sleepy.

Tobias sighed in disbelief and turned around. When he came back from bathroom he saw Mel sleeping on old, broken couch. He covered her with his hoodie, the one she fixed earlier, and went back to bed.

Days were slowly passing by, turning into weeks. Tobias was getting better little by little, but Melanie was always ready to take any care of him if needed. As she encountered some peculiar salarian and got job with him, Tobias’ convalescence quickened and he was able to do some of his freelance work. They spent a lot of days together, found their common ground and for the very first time they both forgot about their problems.

> \- What are you watching? - he asked the girl.  
>  \- Shepard’s Spectre Induction. If he wasn’t a soldier, he’d be a Dutch model.  
>  \- Why do you think he’d be DUTCH model?  
>  \- Cause he looks Dutch. And you look Danish. Do you lick butter?  
>  \- Do I what?!  
>  \- I heard that Danes lick butter, so I asked.  
>  \- Indeed, I am Dane, but… That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!... And what about you? You’re half Ger...  
>  \- Half German, half Russian… Irony of fate…  
>  \- I believe that it must be funny story how they have met. - Tobias smiled flirty.  
>  \- They didn’t met, they were chosen.  
>  \- By whom?  
>  \- By their parents I guess… You know, like in XIX century, a dream of perfect heir of whatever they have…  
>  \- Don’t bullshit me! Arranged marriages were practised to guarantee political status and influence, not to have any “perfect heir”.  
>  \- Ygh… I really talk too much... Ok, so… Someone wanted to create “perfect human being”. Don’t know why they insisted on conventional method or why they decide to find someone from two countries that hate each other for centuries…  
>  \- Probably politics. Or money. Or both.  
>  \- Yes… I’m sure they played gods all that time, using their favourite toy, commonly known as “gene therapy”. I’m free from any genetic diseases, I have no flaws, no blemish… Supposedly “I have higher IQ than 90% of humanity”, but for me it’s just shitty numbers, nothing more. To sum up I am “genetically perfect”. My health, my body, even my mind… I am ideal… But… to be honest… I feel more like a programmed android, than born human. Although, there’s one thing that no one could predict. I have a free will. And I decided that I’ll never do what I was made for…  
>  \- Oh… I…  
>  \- May I ask you something? I already did that, but still didn’t get any answer…  
>  \- Yeah, sure.  
>  \- Why did you help me?  
>  \- What do you mean?  
>  \- Back there, with vorchas… You appeared in a perfect moment. They would savage me if not you. I don’t want to believe this, but thinking about that happening, parsing it… It seems to be perfectly arranged trap…  
>  \- That’s an absurd!  
>  \- Just think… Handsome man accidently bumps into a girl on a street and few hours later the same man helps the same girl as a hero who rescues his damsel in distress.  
>  \- Oh! I see that you’re going to tell me now that I was following you all the time!  
>  \- I wouldn’t be surprised about that! Especially when you attacked me, while I was…  
>  \- Don’t distort the facts! First you’re asking me to stop explaining myself, ‘cause you understand what I’ve been through, and now you have problem with that! If you are so suspicious why are you still here?! If I was following you, why did you help me instead making off?  
>  \- Was I supposed to leave you to death?!  
>  \- But you didn’t! Why did you help me then and why are you stil here?  
>  \- You’re an absurd now!  
>  \- And so as you. But you wanted answers, so you’ll get them. Yes, that bump was an accident. On my way back I saw you heading to Blood Pack territory, so I followed you, right, but... I… I couldn't leave you behind. You can call it a fate or simply coincidence, but… Believe it or not, I ask myself the same questions and still don’t know why I did that... - he responded nearly yelling at Mel.  
>  \- I… I admit… I apologise for what I’ve said. I acted childish… I am not used to… selfless relationships… - she replied sadly, but her voice sounded guilty, abased.

Deadly hush fell.

> \- I have a nasty habit to lick knife after buttering a sandwich. - Tobias broke the silence - So the answer to your question is: yes, I do lick butter. - he looked at her understandingly, she smiled astonished. - Come on now, I need to show you something…


End file.
